Hello!Project DIVAS.
Hello!Project DIVAS. ''(こんにちは！プロジェクト DIVAS'', also known as H!D or Hello! Project Sub Members) ''is a group made up of girls who are not fully members of the Hello!Project. The group does not have alot of activity because the members are just "sub members", but the group often has their own performances every three months. Some members are transferred to Hello! Project Kenshuusei, or some members become idols, like Yamamoto Ran and Akashi Yue. Current Members *Inoue Ayame *Furude Gina *Hojo Jun *Arikara Erika *Ishikawa Megumi *Hisakawa Minami *Sakurada Hina *Fujimoto Saki *Yamaguchi Eri *Tamura Momoko *Kudo Akiko *Minamoto Hotaru 1st Generation (2012.06.14) *Inoue Ayame *Furude Gina *Hojo Jun 2nd Generation (2012.08.15) *Arikara Erika 3rd Generation (2012.11.01) *Ishikawa Megumi *Hisakawa Minami 4th Generation (2013.02.03) *Sakurada Hina *Fujimoto Saki *Yamaguchi Eri *Tamura Momoko *Kudo Akiko *Minamoto Hotaru Former Members *Yamamoto Ran (transferred to S/mileage, October 2012) *Suzuki Akiko (transferred to Hello! Project Kenshuusei, August 2012) *Akashi Yue (transferred to C/olorage, November 2012) *Nao Rika (joined Ka-wa-ii! in February 2013) *Akiyama Mei (graduating to be a soloist May 2013) *Kyou Miwa (withdrew February 2013 to join Ka-wa-ii!) History 2012 May 18, Tsunku announced that he was starting a new sub member group, and held auditions that lasted 4 weeks. Seven girls were chosen: Yamamoto Ran, Suzuki Akiko, Akashi Yue, Inoue Ayame, Furude Gina and Hojo Jun. Suzuki Akiko was added to the Hello! Pro Kenshuusei, and three new members were added: Kyou Miwa, Arikara Erika and Nao Rika. September 26, It was announced that the Hello!Project DIVAS. would be releasing their debut single, called "Koi ING Melody". October 14, Yamamoto Ran was transferred to S/mileage November 1, Akashi Yue was added to the group C/olorage, and three members were added: Ishikawa Megumi, Akiyama Mei, Hisakawa Minami. It was announced that the DIVAS. would be attending the Hello!Pro Kenshuusei Foreigner DIVAS.Concert Tour Spring 2013 ~Ressha!~, alongside the Hello! Pro Kenshuusei and the Hello! Project Foreigners in 2013. 2013 In February,Nao Rika went to be a second generation member of Ka-wa-ii! and Akiyama Mei announced her graduation to be a soloist on the last day of the trainees spring 2013 tour..Just a while after,Kyou Miwa withdrew from the program,and 6 new girls were added.The release of their second single,''IF THIS IS LOVE,was announced. Febuary 6,Tsunku released the official line-up for the second generation and revealed th Kyou Miwa will be entering Ka-wa-ii! along with the other girls. Tsunku also stated the reason why he added Kyou Miwa. "When Kyou-San auditioned, I saw little potiental in her and I denied her entrance to the third round. Ever since then I saw her getting better and better by the day. Along with the GLiTTER members, Uchota~ members, and Akiyama Mei, I called her into my office and told her she had to withdraw from the program, and she did. Then I told her she would debut in Ka-wa-ii! She looked stun but happy. Hopefully I will not regret my choice to add Kyou-San to Ka-wa-ii!".That confirms that the rumor about her leaving the DIVAS. because she lost the Ka-wa-ii! auditions and she was upset false. Febuary 7,it was announced that Ka-wa-ii! member Kudo Akiko would be added to the DIVAS. due to graduating from Ka-wa-ii! because of injuries and Yoshida Maria would be transfered so she can train for Uchota~ along side Arikara Erika, Sakurada Hina, and Minamoto Hotaru. Dance Covers #2012.07.05 Maji Bomber!! by Berryz Koubou #2012.08.01 MIRAI LOVE by Happy Jikan #2012.08.21 SONG FOR THE DATE by Mano Erina #2013.01.25 Help Me!! by Morning Musume Singles #2013.01.11 Koi ING Melody #2013.03.21 IF THIS IS LOVE Trivia *Yamamoto Ran was the only DIVAS. member to recieve a photobook. *DIVAS stands for "Dancing In (A) Very Awesome Stage", as the group sometimes makes dance covers. *The group did a cover of "Maji Bomber!!", instead of "Dakishimete Dakishimete" because all the girls voted, and "Maji Bomber!!" got the most amount of votes. *Former C/olorage member Arikara Erika joined the group because she had to leave C/olorage, since her rival graduated. *It is rumored that Kyou Miwa withdrew from the program because she lost the ~Ka-wa-ii-Chan!~Be Alive Today!~ Ka-wa-ii Second Generation!~,as she always wanted to join Ka-wa-ii! The real reason why she left was to join Ka-wa-ii! *All of the former members except, Suzuki Akiko,graduated to become an idol. Concerts *Hello!Project DIVAS. Bunnychan March 2012 Performance ~Ohayou Gozaimasu!~ *Hello!Project DIVAS. Bunnychan June 2012 Performance ~LOVING MOOD~ *Hello!Project DIVAS. Bunnychan September 2012 Performance ~Genkiiiii-chan!~ *Hello!Project DIVAS. Bunnychan December 2012 Performance ~Merry Christmas and Happy new Bunny Year!~ *Hello!Project DIVAS. Bunnychan March 2013 Performance ~Ongaku Hime~ Category:Hello!Project DIVAS. Category:S/mileage Category:C/olorage Category:Group Formations in 2012 Category:Uchota~